<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276136">The Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, greekmyth, pandora'sbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>8 year-old Pandora is awaked by a weird sound. Curious and afraid, she decides to investigate it. Only to find out...</p><p>I wrote this for my English class as a remix of Pandora's myth. Suggestions on making it better is always appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rumble. Rumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The 8 year-old girl jolted up from her sleep in fear and stared at the ceiling. This was the fifth night the sound had woken her up. She had already notified her parents about this eerie sound, but they said not to worry. Which seemed strange as they always had an answer to her questions. Unfortunately for them, Pandora could do nothing but think about this eerie sound. The sound came from the attic, which she has never been to and it was like someone or something trapped and trying to get out. The more Pandora thought about it, the more curious and scared she became.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What was making all this ruckus? What could it be signaling? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the girl thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow I’ll go investigate this sound. Mother and Father won’t stop me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, a groggy Pandora walked down the stairs. Last night was a tough night. After the sound woke her up she tried sleeping, but her mind was wide awake. She was too excited about investigating this sound and ended planning all night!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pandora!” Her mother called, interrupting her thoughts, “Why are you standing on the stairs? Hurry up and eat breakfast, the bus is coming soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming! Give me sec.” Pandora called back, racing back upstairs to fetch her forgotten backpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight is the night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She eyed the trapdoor on the ceiling before walking back down the stairs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s where I’ll go tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, her parents kissed her goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night mom and dad,” She called as they left the room, closing the door. She laid on the bed wide awake. The attic was practically calling out for her, she just had to go! After staring at the ceiling for quite a while, she glanced at the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only five minutes had passed? Gosh, can’t time go any slower! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pandora groaned and pulled up the covers, maybe she’ll sleep a little and let the sound wake up her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rumble. Rumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora jolted up from her sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Creeping out her bed, she grabbed her flashlight, turned it on and approached the door. She winced as the door creaked open and walked out to the hallway. Eyeing the trapdoor, she realized just how high the ceiling was. Silently groaning, she walked to the closet in the hallway and fetched a broom. Using the handle of the broom, she pulled on the trapdoor latch...and it opened! Pandora sighed in relief and casted the broom aside and looked at the opened trapdoor. A flight of stairs leading to the attic started descending down. Cautiously climbing up the stairs, she casted her flashlight around to make sure nothing was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rumble. Rumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, but this time it was louder. Pandora walked into the attic and froze trying to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rumble. Rumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora turned swiftly to the corner of the attic and pointed her flashlight. Squinting, she made out an outline of a wooden box and it seemed to be twitching. She approached the box every so slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rumble. Rumble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was definitely coming from the box. She got a clear view of the box and noticed faint handprints all over it. A voice took over her mind as she got closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come closer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Pandora did just that. Her hand glazed over the box and outlined a latch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Open it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice said. She fingered the latch and threw it open. A shriek escaped her mouth as a ghost-like creature flew out, her flashlight dropped to the floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clash. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost-like creature looked at her and grinned, “Thankssss little gurrl for releasing meee. It’z been a feeew yearz since I’ve been trapped.” The creature let out a hideous shriek and flew through the walls and disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora stood frozen in fright. She could hear the rushed footsteps coming from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pandora, where are you?” Her dad yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, the attic!” Her mother screamed, “She’s in the attic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora shakily met her parents eyes when they made it up. Slowly, she turned her head and pointed at the box. A weird, bright light now shone from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother rushed to her side, “Pandora, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-the s-sound.” Pandora stuttered and pointed at the once more box. She watched as her father approached the now opened box. He looked inside and pulled out a piece of paper, the light immediately fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he read it, “This. This is written by my mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-grandma?” Pandora shakily stood up. Her mom stared with frightened eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The evil once captured has been released into the world once more,” Her father read, “There is hope though. Capture it once more and things will go back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora’s eyes widened. The sound belonged to the vicious creature and she had let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Pandora,” the mother said, clutching the little girl’s hands, “The note- Grandma said there is hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family huddled together and silently cried. What came next for them, they do not know, but Pandora knew there was hope. Her grandma had said so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s hope. I’ll capture the creature once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestions on making this better is appreciated!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>